


just hit the lotto

by marshall_line



Category: Mamamoo, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Хеджин говорит, что все её проблемы начинаются на букву Х. Бёри искренне надеется, что та не имеет в виду какой-нибудь хуй. Упаси, господи. Хеджин только глаза закатывает и крутит пальцем у виска. Ладно, хуи отпадают.





	1. лотто

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это просто глобальная пизда.
> 
> Как из неё выбраться.

Жизнь у Бёри, конечно, то ли что надо, то ли что попало. Она до конца так и не определилась с этим. Хеджин со своими уникальными комментариями ничем ей не помогает. Кто поможет, когда Бёри сама без понятия, что вообще не так. Вроде работает и в общаге не живёт. Всё заебись.

Хеджин говорит, что все её проблемы начинаются на букву Х. Бёри искренне надеется, что та не имеет в виду какой-нибудь хуй. Упаси, господи. Хеджин только глаза закатывает и крутит пальцем у виска. Ладно, хуи отпадают. Что тогда ещё? Ну или кто? Бёри немного тормоз в любых делах и мало что видит. Вдруг прозреть у неё не получится, не то чтобы Бёри хочет.

Время идёт, а всё по-прежнему: то ли что надо, то ли что попало.

Пока из её шкафа не начинают пропадать вещи.

 

Бёри по традиции вот это вот всё замечает через полгода. Когда холодает так, что обойтись одним пальто поверх лёгких рубашек невозможно. Ей нужны тёплые свитера и регланы, которых в шкафу теперь нет.

Бёри умудряется обыскать всю свою комнату и ещё ванную, и заглянуть там в стиралку, и чуть не разбить себе нос в кладовке, и всё равно. Она ничего не находит. Не могла же одежда просто испариться? Бёри даже не пьёт, чтобы вдруг наклюкаться с Хеджин и натворить какой-нибудь хуеты, которую она не вспомнит никогда. Что же за дела-то?

Ей в три надо выйти, а Бёри сидит на кухне, прижимая к носу пакет с молоком, потому что ничего такого в холодильнике не нашлось. Это всё так, господи, тупо. Она в одной футболке и тапках и даже не собрана. Хеджин её загнобит, если Бёри опоздает, а она это сделает сто проц.

На кухню как раз заходит Хвиин, они вместе снимают эту квартиру, наверное, вечность. На ней реглан не по размеру в красно-чёрную полоску, он кажется Бёри знакомым, но после кладовки у неё перед глазами в основном побитые звёздочки. Хвиин с ней здоровается, берёт из холодильника йогурт и возвращается к себе. Что с Бёри приключилось, она, конечно, не спрашивает.

У Хвиин в голове наверняка облака или котятки, Бёри не уверена.

В итоге ей приходится одеться как обычно и потом терпеть весь день мороз и подколы Хеджин. То, что на Хвиин был именно её реглан, Бёри не поняла и не поймёт потом ни разу, потому что она Мун Бёри.

И все её проблемы начинаются на букву Х.

Это всё ещё не про хуй, не про него.

 

— Я кое-чего не могу догнать.

— Вперёд.

— Вы же с Хвиин встречаетесь, ведь так?

Бёри давится кофе — и оно разливается по столу, ногам Бёри, всему кафе и, конечно, лицу Хеджин. Та лишь смаргивает капли и даже не дёргается.

— Как тебе могло такое в голову прийти, боже.

— Мне сейчас все причины перечислить или тебе одну дать?

— Давай две.

— Вы живёте вместе дольше, чем я тебя знаю.

— Это не причина, ты живёшь с Ёнсон столько же.

— Ёнсон живёт с Эриком.

— Шо-шо?

— Не важно, ТАК ВОТ, моя дорогая Бёри-онни—

— Когда ты так обращаешься ко мне, это может означать или апокалипсис, или я опять попала в пизду. Хотя это одно и то же.

Хеджин, вытерев салфеткой кофе со всех поверхностей, включая своё лицо, пробивает себе лоб ладонью. Как ты с людьми общаешься, Бёри. Я общаюсь с тобой, это сойдёт? Не в твоём случае.

— А вторая причина?

— Серьёзно? Хвиин же вечно таскает твои шмотки.

Бёри давится опять. В этот раз Хеджин прикрывается меню.

Просто загадка, как их ещё не выгнали отсюда.

— Я вообще не замечала.

— Я удивлена? Я не удивлена.

— Но это же Хвиин.

— Я тебе букву Х вбиваю в голову который год.

— Если ты опять со своими хуями, то я ухожу.

— Какие хуи, когда Хвиин!

— Оставь ты их всех в покое, Хеджин, и меня тоже.

— Поговори с ней и всё!

Бёри вздыхает.

 

Не особо важно, сколько они с Хвиин живут вместе, Бёри за всё это время перекинулась с ней парочкой слов и всё, пожалуй. Приветы и доброе утро не считаются. Это обыкновенная вежливость, не больше. Не то чтобы Бёри с Хвиин сложно. Хвиин кажется очень хорошей и похожа на щенка, которого бы только гладит и баловать, но у Бёри столько зайобов по жизни, что ей как-то не до этого. Ну и тупит она много, чего уж там, Хеджин права.

Просто Бёри всегда так неловко, и она с трудом сдерживает себя, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь не то. Однажды она чуть не ляпнула, что у Хвиин волосы похожи на плохо приготовленный рамён, и потом ещё долго билась головой обо всё на свете. Потому что как можно было о таком подумать.

Вот поэтому у Бёри говно с отношениями и с дружбой тоже. Хеджин не считается, это же Хеджин. Сначала с ней тоже было никак. Она ведь такая дерзкая плюша (тм) и младше года на три, и вообще её ничем не пробьёшь. Только, может, уровнем тупости Мун Бёри, который из раза в раз повышается. Левел-апы не туда, куда нужно и прочее.

Бёри получается какой-то бедой. Самой себе, конечно, но всё же. Что поделать, когда она антисоциальная, а единственному человеку, с которым она проводит большую часть времени, Бёри не может сказать ничего толкового. Бёри всегда впадает в ступор, стоит Хвиин оказаться рядом с ней.

Что это значит? Хэзэ.

 

Бёри покупает себе пару новых свитеров и прячет их под подушкой, чтобы они точно никуда не исчезли. Не будет же Хвиин лезть к ней в кровать. Хотя кто её знает. Не то чтобы Бёри против Хвиин в своей комнате. Она в любом случае может попасть к ней через окно. Такое дело уже было. Бёри тогда чуть все копыта, коньки, ласты, ноги, руки не отбросила.

У Хвиин дверь случайно так захлопнулась, что её нельзя было открыть ни с какой стороны. И Хвиин, эта странная смелая девочка, выбрала самый непростой путь, написав перед этим Бёри: я сейчас к тебе зайду. Бёри ждала, когда Хвиин зайдёт, но она не заходила, а после Бёри уже услышала неожиданный вскрик — и сразу метнулась к окну. Хвиин по миллиметру двигалась к ней по карнизу, на котором поместился бы разве что комар. У Бёри мгновенно началась паника. Что, блять, происходит, мама дорогая. Но тут Хвиин замерла, когда нога соскочила с карниза, и закрыла глаза. Ей было страшно, кому не. И Бёри попыталась её смотивировать. Вместо того, чтобы кого-нибудь вызвать или позвать тех же соседей, сделать что-нибудь разумное, более осмысленное, да. Бёри говорила какую-то чепуху, рассказывала про котов её однокурсницы, протягивала к Хвиин руку, чтобы ей казалось, что двигаться можно, всё ок, давай. Когда Хвиин наконец-то к ней добралась, Бёри сгребла её в объятия как-то инстинктивно. У самой ведь сердце вылетало к потолку. Хвиин тогда казалось такой маленькой, что Бёри чуть её не смяла, так крепко она её обнимала.

— Что за чёрт, а?

— У меня дверь захлопнулась.

Бёри готова была или тихо биться в истерике, или проклинать мир.

— Больше так не делай, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

С тех пор Хвиин дверь к себе не закрывает, даже после того, как её сняли и поставили на её место другую. Бёри тоже свою комнату оставляет открытой. Вряд ли она переживёт что-то подобное ещё раз, господи.

Хеджин что-нибудь по этому поводу точно бы сморозила, но Хеджин с ними не живёт. И слава богу, что не. Хотя она как-то потом сказала: я бы тоже таскала вещи у человека, которому я могу довериться. Бёри не догнала, честно. Даже сейчас ей в голову это не приходит. Когда придёт? 

 

Бёри караулит свитера почти ежедневно, и Бёри очень старается их не надевать, а то если кинет их в стирку, то они пропадут, как и всё остальное. Так что Бёри опять мёрзнет в рубашках и пальто, зато вещи на месте.

Не то чтобы она над ними трясётся, просто ей же надо в чём-то ходить. Ей вообще-то не жалко. Может, потому что Бёри по-прежнему не замечает Хвиин в своей одежде, вот и всё. А чуть позже Хвиин снова появляется на кухне в красно-чёрном реглане, и Бёри не выдерживает:

— Он же на тебя большой, зачем носишь?

— На тебя он тоже большой, но тебе это не мешает.

Это, кстати, признание в краже. Спросить бы что ещё, но она не спрашивает. Бёри каменеет, разглядывая Хвиин перед собой. Она в старых, как мир, джинсовых шортах и босая. Ей, кажется, совсем не холодно, но рукава реглана Хвиин натягивает на пальцы. Она внезапно опять какая-то маленькая. Как все те щеночки, которых Бёри видит в переходах метро.

Фигня это всё, фигня. Бёри отмахивается, забирает со стола книги и чай и идёт к себе обратно. Пусть Хвиин носит её вещи хоть до старости, какая разница. В этом нет ничего такого, вот нет и всё.

 

Через какое-то время Бёри всё же ЗАМЕЧАЕТ за собой, что она тихо бесится. До Бёри не доходит, почему вообще. Чего она от себя ожидала-то.

Хеджин только подкидывает ей дровишек в подгорающий костёр:

— Ты просто ебанутая, смирись.

— Большое тебе спасибо.

— Обращайся.

— Лучше посоветуй что-то нормальное.

Глаза Хеджин закатываются в йобаный космос перед тем, как она выдаёт:

— ДА ЙОБ ТЫ Ж ГОСПОДИ, ПОГОВОРИ С НЕЙ, В КОНЦЕ-ТО КОНЦОВ!

Мимо проходящий официант кхекхекает. В этом кафе их просто-напросто скоро забанят, и Бёри, кстати, против не будет.

Может, Хеджин права, как и во всём, что она говорит. (Хуев это не касается). Бёри разрывается между своей тупой натурой и тем, как надо поступить. Одежду она купит себе новую, в этом проблемы нет, ну хоть в чём-то её нет, но стоит Бёри увидеть Хвиин, как в ней начинается что-то трястись. То ли это злость, то ли какая-то ещё менее присущая Бёри эмоция.

Как в этом разобраться, боже мой.

Хеджин говорит: себя сначала разбери.

Бёри бы и да, но собрать потом вряд ли получится.

 

Кое-как она дотягивает до середины весны, умудрившись и не простыть, и не слечь. Забот хватает с головой, поэтому Бёри, в общем-то, забывает, что всю зиму её что-то тревожило. С Хвиин она особо не пересекается в будние дни, отчего тревог и поубавилось. Что Хвиин, кстати, делает, чем она занимается, Бёри до сих пор не знает. Не то чтобы ей на самом деле было интересно. Времени на такое нет, и Бёри не ищет. Они с Хвиин даже не друзья, какая разница, да? Только каждый раз, когда Бёри приходит домой и видит обувь Хвиин рядом со своей, ей, наверное, становится теплей. Или безопасней. Бёри в чувствах не шарит. Ни в своих собственных, ни в чужих тем более. Хвиин для неё загадка, которую Бёри разгадывать не планирует, и воровка вообще-то, и щеночек. На последнее Бёри закрывает глаза.

Ей хорошо это удаётся, пока Хвиин не притаскивает однажды кота.

 

— И как ты его назвала?

— Ккомо.

— Как сыр, что ли?

— Что, прости?

Вблизи нет никаких плоских поверхностей, чтобы побиться о них головой, но Бёри это очень надо, что она и сделает, когда окажется в пределах родной комнаты. Ккомо — рыже-белое маленькое существо с завёрнутыми ушами и грустными глазами. Он сидит у Хвиин на коленках, сжавшись в комочек, и выглядит ещё меньше, чем он есть. Хвиин его осторожно гладит и улыбается.

Бёри опять трясёт. В первую очередь от своего же _как сыр_ , потому что она несёт дичь, когда ей неловко, а неловко ей 24/7. И всё никак эту дичь вынести отсюда у неё не получается. Хеджин бы всю забрала без остатка или прибавила бы своей. Что хуже, а? Вот это вот—

— Мунбёль-и, ты не против Ккомо?

_какаяещёмунбёльиблятьгосподи_

— Нет, к-конечно.

И Хвиин прям зажигается.

Или это у неё ямочки при улыбке с лампочками, или что.

 

Уже в комнате Бёри душит себя одеялом.

_здрастеприехали_

 

Бёри против Ккомо ничего не имеет. Он классный спокойный кот, слишком почему-то зашуганный, чтобы что-то драть. Но дело в том, что спит он только с Бёри. В её кровати, на её полках и на её стуле и столе. Ккомо абсолютно везде и нигде одновременно, будто бы он кот Бёри, а не Хвиин.

Самой Хвиин это очень нравится. Она хихикает, когда видит Ккомо, лежащим у Бёри под боком. Вообще, оказывается, она много хихикает. Бёри это знать не надо было никогда. У Хвиин смех странный, как и она сама, никто нормальный его слушать не станет, но Бёри просто ебанутая (тм) — и её всё устраивает. Разве что одеялом она себя душит чаще обычного. Не подушкой — потому что под ней всё ещё лежат свитера. Наверное, лежат.

Теперь уже Бёри не уверена. Ккомо спит на подушке и легонько так царапает её обрезанными ногтями. Если в скором времени вещи пропадут, то Бёри или взорвётся, что вряд ли, или забьёт на всё, что вероятней.

 

— Это самое милое, что я видела в своей жизни.

— Ты сейчас про кота или Хвиин?

У Бёри телефон забит фотками или Ккомо, или же Ккомо с Хвиин. Она, конечно, упустит момент, когда там одной лишь Хвиин будет вдвое больше.

— Про кота, Хеджин, про кота я.

— У тебя на лице написано, что не про него.

— У меня на лице написано только то, что ты меня доконала.

Хеджин разводит руками, как драма квин, и не спорит.

Что же у Бёри написано-то, а?

 

К чёрту! И кота, и Хвиин, и это такое некрасиво сладкое Хвииново _Мунбёль-и_. Они же с Хеджин одного возраста, как она может, как вообще, а.

Бёри заматывается в одеяло и падает на кровать подбитым тюленем, чуть не раздавив при этом Ккомо. Тот только зыркает на неё и отодвигается в сторону, оставаясь всё равно рядом. Ты меня что, охраняешь или чего тебе надо от меня? Ккомо сворачивается клубочком и сонно ей моргает.

_мунбёльитынепротивккомо?_

Я не против, но к чёрту!

 

Под подушкой она, кстати, вещей не находит.

 

Выловить Хвиин для разговора, который Бёри откладывала раньше нарочно, не выходит. Бёри её графика не знает; в будние Хвиин дома нет; на выходных у Бёри силы на что-либо отсутствую. Разговор это ведь эмоциональная встряска. Неважно, на какую он тему. Встрясок Бёри хватает и на работе, и наедине с собой.

Поэтому она тормозит Хвиин перед зоомагазином, осмелившись неизвестно на что. Хвиин ей улыбается — и Бёри пытается затормозить и себя. Они идут домой вместе; Бёри несёт пакеты с кормом, а Хвиин — букетик последних этой весной одуванчиков. Это, как и Ккомо, безумно мило, но Бёри к такому не готова. Ни на каких уровнях. Левел-даун, а потом гэйм овер. Они идут молча, почему-то дискомфорта как такового Бёри не ощущает. 

Уже дома Хвиин с порога предлагает:

— Ты любишь какао? Я могу сварить, хочешь?

Бёри кивает, ни о чём при этом не думая. Какао так какао.

Они пьют его потом на кухне (место встречи изменить нельзя) тоже молча. К ним приходит Ккомо, трётся о ножки стульев и мяукает. Хвиин насыпает ему корма и садится обратно, напротив Бёри. Она улыбается в чашку и выглядит очень довольной. Что особенного в какао-то, а? Бёри же не шарит.

Ккомо запрыгивает на стул Хвиин, когда та встаёт, чтобы помыть посуду. Бёри фоткает его в двухтысячный раз, а после камера будто сама тянется снять и Хвиин. Разглядывая фото, Бёри наконец-то узнаёт свой же фиолетовый свитер — и её как прошибает. Пока Хвиин никуда не делась, стоит всё-таки поговорить. Каких результатов это принесёт? Хэзэ.

— Хвиин.

Бёри чуть не добавляет “-шши”, но вовремя себя одёргивает.

— А?

— На тебе ведь мой свитер?

— Да, а что?

— Ты же могла просто попросить, знаешь? А не таскать без—

— Я просила — и ты разрешила.

— Подожди, когда это было?

— В первый же год, когда мы только с тобой сюда въехали.

— В смысле?

— У меня не было тогда особо вещей с собой. Я всё время мёрзла, не то чтобы я перестала. Ты это как-то заметила — и дала мне свою жилетку. Позже я её, конечно, вернула, спросив, можно ли иногда брать твои вещи. 

— И что я ответила?

— Да.

— И я этого в упор не помню?

— Получается, что нет.

Бёри бубнит себе под нос: _бульбульбульярыбкаблять_.

Память-то отстой, сама Бёри, кстати, тоже, кто же ещё.

— Я раньше всегда возвращала тебе всю одежду, но ты перестала обращать внимания и ничего не говорила, так что я подумала, что я могу и не. Я удивлена, что ты заметила это спустя столько-то лет.

— Я тихо хуею.

— Что, прости?

— Нахваталась лексики у Хеджин, ничего такого.

— Если тебя это злит, то я могу свитер снять и вещи твои больше не носить.

Бёри сидит в полной растерянности в попытках переварить новообретённую инфу. Хвиин правда снимает свитер и протягивает его Бёри, оставаясь в одних только шортах. На них уже появились дырки, такие они старые.

А Бёри вздыхает, качает головой, берёт свитер и помогает надеть его обратно. Носи, Хвиин, что хочешь и сколько хочешь, говорит Бёри и поправляет ей чёлку. Глаза у Хвиин сейчас как у Ккомо.

И Бёри хочется задушить себя одеялом.

 

— Пиздец у тебя только что был, а не рассказ.

— Люблю твою поддержку.

— Я, как более наблюдательный человек, знала, что Хвиин носит твои вещи годами, но я-то, как дерзкая плюша (тм), была уверена, что вы встречаетесь.

— Ай донт андэрстэнд ничего из этого.

— Не андэрстэндь дальше.

— Хеджин, давай по делу, а.

— Я тогда не могла догнать, почему вы нигде вместе не светитесь, если встречаетесь и трещите друг о друге без умолку. Я в какой-то момент аж заебалась слушать это ваше _Хвиин то, а Мунбёль это_.

_мунбёльитынепротивккомо?_

Это просто глобальная пизда.

Как из неё выбраться.

— Никак, моя хорошая, это же Хвиин.

— Не хочу тебя больше знать.

— Не хоти, но кому ещё ты будешь вываливать всё своё говно? Ккомо?

— Отличная идея.

Бёри из этого злополучного кафе уходит первой, слыша вслед от Хеджин: ты ебанутая, люблю тебя! Бёри пишет ей потом, что она её тоже. Хотя вряд ли она кого-то любила за всю свою не такую уж и долгую жизнь. Типа ещё не поздно, но Бёри всё равно. Дома её встречает Ккомо, падая перед ней в какую-то нелепо красивую позу, ожидая, когда же его погладят. И вот, может, не поздно, только если твоя любовь это комок рыже-белой шерсти.

 

А не его настоящая хозяйка.

 

Нельзя сказать, что после того разговора они с Хвиин вдруг начали теснее общаться или чего ещё. Бёри по-прежнему без понятия, где Хвиин пропадает и есть ли у неё работа или чего ещё. Хвиин варит ей какао и покупает иногда нужные Бёри книги. Больше ничего вроде, больше ничего.

 

Где-то в конце июля Хвиин уезжает в Чонджу к родителям и оставляет Ккомо на Бёри, потому что взять его с собой она не может. Мало ли какой у него будет стресс, и ведь Бёри-то не против, она всё ещё не против.

Они вместе с котом проводят целый месяц, валяясь тюленьками в кровати, смотря на ноутбуке фанкамы с Бензино и по пятидесятому кругу гоняя концерт f(x) в Японии. У Бёри внеплановый какой-то отпуск получается.

Хеджин в городе тоже нет.

Куда податься и к кому Бёри не знает.

Поэтому она одним вечером, умирая от жары, пишет Хвиин о том, что ей здесь скучно, а Ккомо на неё забил и спит. От Хвиин приходят грустные почему-то смайлики, а чуть погодя и тонны сообщений обо всём на свете.

Это тоже какая-то дичь, кстати.

Своей Бёри достаточно, но это заставляет её улыбнуться.

 

— Слушай, она твой лотерейный билет.

— Что ты сейчас сказала?

— Ладно, на пальцах объясняю: вот, знаешь, когда люди попадают в затруднительное положение или, допустим, просто отчаялись, они пытаются выловить себе какой-нибудь шанс на удачу, на что угодно, в общем.

— Сделай так, чтоб я заандэрстэндила всё, что ты говоришь.

— Не торопи ты! И эти люди покупают лотерейный билет. Во многом не для того, чтобы действительно что-то выиграть, это вряд ли.

— Для чего же тогда?

— Чтобы, наверное, знать, что этот маленький билетик с цифрами может изменить им жизнь, даже если он и не изменит в итоге.

— Фигак, Хеджин, впервые слышу от тебя что-то настолько серьёзное.

— Это ты со мной ещё не пила.

— Обнимос досвидос.

На самом деле Бёри ничего тогда не поняла. Она всё воспринимает буквально — и Хвиин в качестве выигрышного билета, меняющего жизнь? Это дичь просто занебесного уровня. Бёри ещё до него не левел-апнулась и пока не планирует. Она близка к гэйм оверу, куда ей вообще, а.

 

Однажды Бёри видит, выглянув из окна на улицу, как кто-то подвозит Хвиин до дома. Бёри слышит, она не может не, как Хвиин хохочет на всю улицу, хотя этим утром она пустынна. Бёри слышит и не верит, потому что Хвиин с ней так не. Не то чтобы Бёри пыталась в её присутствии шутить. Хуже шуток про рамён и сыр быть не должно. Озвучивать их правда не стоит.

Вечером, когда они по традиции пьют какао, Бёри себе не признаётся, но это какао спасает ей всё и сразу, Бёри невзначай спрашивает:

— Ты домой на машине приехала? Я слышала утром, как одна подъезжала.

У Бёри отлично получается сочинять на ровном месте что-нибудь. В тексты она не очень, хотя иногда ей хочется. Бензино там и ребятки, знаете.

— А, это, меня Тэён подвезла.

— Тэён? 

— Я ведь тебе о ней когда-то рассказывала.

_бульбульбульярыбкаблять_

— Да, наверное.

— Мы же вместе работаем, забыла? Я пишу песни, она — музыку.

Бёри давится какао — и оно разливается по столу, ногам Бёри, всей кухне и, конечно, попадает Хвиин на одежду. Что-то такое Бёри точно видела и не так давно. Только Хвиин смотрит на неё удивлённо и не понимает её реакции.

Бёри помогает всё вытереть и отдаёт свою толстовку вместо той, что была на Хвиин. Хотя она тоже, скорей всего, принадлежит Бёри.

— Мунбёль-и, ты чего так?

От _Мунбёль-и_ её то ли в пот кидает, то ли сердце очень вовремя решает слететь с катушек. Чего я так? А чего ты так? Бёри этого не говорит.

— Я просто ебанутая.

— Тоже из лексики Хеджин, что ли?

— Да, но это хотя бы правда.

— Буду знать.

Бёри не выдерживает — и смеётся. Как это всё глупо, как же это, а. Но Хвиин смеётся с ней и точно так же, как тогда утром, на улице. Ккомо лезет на колени — и Бёри ему разрешает. Она ведь не против, она не против.

 

— Я не знаю, как с ней жить.

— Но ты же жила всё это время.

— Мне кажется, что этого не было, что Хвиин только сейчас подселилась.

— Боже мой, Мун Бёри прозревает, я за это выпью.

Хеджин зовёт официанта и заказывает себе соджу да побольше. У Бёри глаза на лоб лезут. Она отставляет кофе в сторону, чтобы опять им не подавиться и не залить ничего. Что происходит, что происходит. Какая-то ворона орёт у неё внутри _ААААААААААААААА_ —

Бёри её не глушит, просто не зная, как это сделать.

— Пригласи её на свидание.

— Шо-шо?

— Ладно, можешь не приглашать. Своди её тогда в кино просто так или на концерт или посидите дома и посмотрите то же самое, но по ТВ.

— Почему вообще я должна это делать?

— Она же тебе нравится.

— Да, ну и что?

В этот раз давится Хеджин, не ожидая, что Бёри за одну секунду это возьмёт и признает. Хеджин откашливается, вытирает стол салфетками по привычке и глушит соджу пока что молча, что-то обдумывая. Бёри сидит в напряжении, слушая орущую ворону. Когда ты уже устанешь и заглохнешь? Никогда теперь, смирись, _АААААААААААААААААААААААААА_ —

— Я в ахуе.

— Я заметила, Хеджин.

— Она тебе нравится, ты ей тоже, хули ж вы не встречаетесь-то?

— Я ей? Тоже?

— Всё, ты опять ослепла, соджу я больше не пью.

 

Заново узнав, что Хвиин крутится в музыкальной сфере, Бёри всё равно поражается тому, что Хвиин слушает. То есть, она-то привыкла к _липстик шато вайн колор ла ла ла ла_ по утрам, этот ужас превратился в её будильник, но всему должен быть предел. У Хвиин его не было и нет. Облака в голове и котятки по сей день. Это надо бы принять как должное, что-то неотделимое от самой Хвиин, как и её чудаковатость в чём-то, как и её рамёновые волосы, когда ты их в порядок приведёшь, а. И Бёри принимает, потому что, господи, боже, ну, Хвиин ей правда нравится.

Вся вот такая. Всё ещё нифига ей незнакомая.

Бёри не умеет в красивые слова, она такому не училась и к такому у неё, как там говорят, душа не лежит. Хочется же, Бензино там и ребятки, да.

И послушать песни Хвиин и Тэён тоже, пожалуй.

 

_ай джаст хит зе лотто_

_оу оу оу_

 

Бёри бахается в чёрный, проспорив кому-то это на работе. Первое правило любого клуба: ни на что не спорить. Бёри успешно проваливается. Не впервые вообще-то, но ладно уже. Она и не помнит, когда последний раз у неё были чёрные волосы, давно, ещё до встречи с Хвиин, наверное.

Бёри разглядывает себя в витринах магазинов по пути домой и не узнаёт. Вроде та же, а другой какой-то человек. Как не отсюда, что ли. Учитывая всю ахинею, творящуюся в её мозгу 24/7, это даже ок. Очень даже ок.

Ккомо встречает её как всегда; Бёри гладит его по голове пару раз и чешет за ухом и шею; Ккомо нравится, как ему может не. На кухне горит свет — и Бёри идёт туда, разувшись и сняв верхнюю одежду. Ей бы какао выпить и спать. На чтение сил не найдётся или на что ещё тем более.

— Хвиин, я дома.

Это звучит очень странно, но так Бёри позволяет орущей вороне немного больше, чем. И кричит она потом внутри не так уж громко. Плюсики есть.

— Мунбёль-и, тебе какао, да?—

И Хвиин к ней поворачивается, оставив посуду в покое.

Она чуть не роняет тарелку на пол.

— Ты перекрасилась.

— Пришлось, как тебе, а?

— Хорошо, хотя мне так всегда нравились твои светлые волосы, они были похожи на луну и звёзды, знаешь, мун и бёль. Я ведь пару песен об этом написала.

У Бёри всё начинает трястись.

— А теперь ты как ночь.

Этого достаточно, чтобы Бёри сгребла Хвиин в объятия, как после случая с дверью и карнизом. Хвиин же смотрит на неё своими Ккомо-глазами, и Бёри, кажется, не может. Она с дуру, на эмоциях, которых у Бёри в жизни-то на самом деле не было ни разу, целует Хвиин — и Хвиин сразу же целует её в ответ. У неё на языке привкус какао. Всё это по-прежнему некрасиво сладко, как Хвииново _Мунбёль-и_ , но Бёри нравится. Как же ей нравится. Хеджин бы ещё пару раз подавилась, узнав об этом, а она узнает. Но потом, потом ведь.

Хвиин впутывает пальцы в ночь и прижимает Бёри к себе только ближе, этого мало, знаешь, или это всё Бёри. Какая уже разница-то, да?

 

Они спят в комнате Бёри вместе с Ккомо у них в ногах; Бёри хорошо и во сне; губы немного горят и даже побаливают, а внутри вроде никто не орёт. Может, Бёри ебанутая иногда=всегда, но она хотя бы не одна.

 

_ла ла ла ла_


	2. лаки ван

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криминальное тут, кстати, всё.

Бёри знакомится с Тэён так же случайно, как у Хвиин когда-то захлопнулась дверь. Они же хлопают всегда резко и неожиданно, часто — прямо перед носом. Сравнивать людей с куском дерева это, кстати, странно, но у Бёри сравнений нормальных не было даже в детстве. 

Само знакомство случается в том же кафе, в котором Хеджин обычно выносит ей мозг. Где же ещё, если не там. Бёри стоит в очереди и зевает. Бариста сильно тормозит с заказами. Бёри бы тоже тормозила в такую рань; что она здесь забыла в пять утра, Бёри не поймёт до сих пор; не спится и всё. Кафе круглосуточное и в такой час манит к себе только обдолбышей.

Бёри рассматривает уже подсохшие десерты на прилавке, надо же убить время, как её взгляд цепляется за надпись на спине стоящего перед ней. То, что это Тэён, до Бёри доходит как раз из-за неё. (Кто вообще в ебучий холод надевает баскетбольную майку). Бёри видела Тэён на фотках у Хвиин, но с лицами у неё плохо, а вот её тату за ухом ей запомнилось сразу. Вечно Бёри запоминает одну херню. Как насчёт всего остального? А зачем?

Так и живёт.

Что сподвигает Бёри на вмешательство в чужое личное пространство, Бёри, естественно, не знает. Наверное, отсутствие сна, кофеина и вследствие этого — мозгов. Чему-то объяснение всё-таки есть.

У Бёри в планах новых знакомств не было годами, и она вроде желанием особым не горит, но вот почти что подходит черёд Тэён делать заказ — и Бёри к ней обращается:

— Ким Тэён-шши?

— А? Шо? Хто?

Как нормальные люди заводят знакомства? С чего они начинают? Для чего они это делают? Есть ли “Жизнь: учебник для чайников”? Хотя Хеджин как-то притаскивала ей книги на тему коммуникаций и психологии, но Бёри поняла ровным счётом ничего, так что всё бесполезно.

Или просто такие дела не для Бёри, что вероятней.

Тэён к ней оборачивается, чуть не задевая при этом поднос с круассанами на прилавке, чтобы узнать, кто её позвал. Бёри боится открыть рот. Она наверняка сморозит глупость, если это сделает, по-другому Бёри не умеет.

Тэён осматривает её с головы до пят расфокусированным взглядом в попытках осознать, кто перед ней и человек ли. В принципе, Бёри смотрит на неё так же. После сегодняшнего почти приключения раньше обеда она больше никогда и никуда подрываться не будет. Одного раза достаточно.

Бёри на нервах выпаливает:

— Я подруга Хвиин, то есть мы живём вместе или встречаемся, я пока не поняла ещё, но как бы вот—

Мун Бёри, господи, шо ты несёшь.

Ладно, это было не так уж плохо. Не было же, не было?

— Мунбёль, что ли?

— Да, это я.

— Та самая луна-звезда Хвиин? Вау.

Бёри искренне надеется, что после _луна-звезда_ пизда ей послышалась.

— Тогда составишь мне компанию? Было бы интересно наконец-то узнать, каким образом песни о тебе становятся хитами.

И Тэён ей подмигивает.

Может, пизда ранее всё-таки прозвучала.

 

Тэён похожа на побитого бутылками бомжа; она живёт на другом конце города в неведомых ебенях и сюда ездит только ради кофе или когда в голове что-нибудь замкнёт; Тэён неловкая и вечно попадает в такие же ситуации, потому что не следит за тем, что говорит. Тэён сама без понятия, что с ней происходит большую часть времени и как она при этом вообще умудряется жить. С Хвиин она познакомилась в каком-то сортире, о чём Бёри, наверное, знать не стоило, и с тех пор без неё не может.

Кто же ещё будет брать её за шкирку и выводить в свет?

Да и с кем писать песни, если не с ней, а?

— Вы не?—

— Спали? Хвиин говорит, что нет. Мне иногда кажется, что да. Но это бы мешало нам работать, так что вряд ли.

Бёри смотрит на неё как-то неверяще, у Тэён ведь глаза безумные, и её всю чего-то дёргает туда-сюда. Скорей от кофеина, но безумие, конечно, и за грусть принять как-то проще. Бёри людей читать не умеет, только книги, они хотя бы в ответ ничего не брякают, ей хватает, поэтому лезть Тэён в душу при первой же встрече она не станет точно. Даже если она и кажется то ли пропитой, то ли просто зайобаной. “Жизнь для чайников” Тэён не поможет.

Их разговор скачет с одной темы на другую; Тэён толком ни на чём и не пытается сосредоточиться; у неё заплетается язык, отчего все слова слипаются в одно. Впрочем, глаза Бёри слипаются тоже. Около восьми её наконец-то начинает вырубать, но упустить возможность поговорить с Тэён, то есть ещё с кем-то, кто знает Хвиин, кроме неё самой и Хеджин, она не хочет. Поспать она всегда успеет. Когда же Тэён снова вдруг переклинит — и она попрётся на край света ради кофе, а?

Бёри слушает её внимательно, с трудом выгребая из потока несусветной хуеты самое ценное, пока Тэён не говорит:

— Хвиин классная, но кукарекает много.

Бёри делает всё, чтобы сейчас не подавиться.

— Про тебя и про кота. 

— Да?

— Про кота мы пока песни не писали, насколько я помню. Надеюсь, что и не напишем. Но это же Хвиин, возможно что угодно.

— Я не понимаю, почему она—

— Я тем более! У неё ведь в голове сладкая вата и одуванчики, какая любовь, какие звёзды, а пишет она отлично.

— Ты хотела сказать: облака и котятки?

(Бёри не подаёт виду, что на слове _любовь_ у неё начинают дрожать руки. Стаканчик с кофе от этого носится по всему столу. Ещё не разливается — и то хорошо. Что за чёрт, Бёри, приди в себя, давай, ну.

Ты же не того этого, с чего вдруг, а?)

Тэён только вскидывает бровь на это уточнение, а потом соглашается.

Они обмениваются телефонами раза три или четыре: у Тэён не попадают пальцы по клавиатуре — и она снова и снова вводит номер неправильно. У Бёри перед глазами всё плывёт и так. Встретились две чумички, господи. Ну хоть не под забором каким-нибудь. Это кафе так и называется, Бёри уверена, как по-другому, такое-то место и с такими-то людьми.

Тэён говорит, что знакомству этому рада, в большинстве случаев она их правда избегает и вообще ни с кем не контачит вне стен своей квартиры. С продюсерами и артистами Хвиин общается сама, помощи в этом не просит, прекрасно понимая, что Тэён в бублик свернётся и забьёт на всё и всех. Толку-то. И Бёри ещё думала, что это она забитая, а нет.

Таких, как Тэён, или жалеют, или ненавидят, а Бёри хочется накрыть её одеялком и саму себя бы тоже. Пора обратно и на боковую, и в тепло. Голые плечи Тэён в этой дурацкой майке морозят Бёри даже кости.

Напоследок Тэён обещает ей ещё кофе и менее помятый вид.

У Бёри возникает странное желание потрепать её по голове.

Она провожает Тэён до машины (как этот маленький человек вообще смог доехать сюда в таком состоянии и остаться в живых?) и уже прощается, как Тэён высовывается к ней из окна и спрашивает:

— Слушай, а Хвиин правда кота назвала сыром?

Да, они с Тэён подружатся.

 

Бёри возвращается домой где-то в половине десятого. В квартире темно — и Бёри с гудящей головой с трудом при этом добирается до своей комнаты, где сейчас (а теперь и постоянно) спит Хвиин. Ккомо сидит на подоконнике, разглядывает кактус (он перекочевал сюда из комнаты Хвиин; как его зовут, Бёри пока узнавать не собирается). Все жалюзи закрыты, оттого и темно. Хотя Бёри к этому привыкла: Хвиин любит, когда утром её ничего не будит, даже свет из окна. У каждого свои причуды. Бёри они нравятся все.

Она переодевается в пижаму и ложится рядом с Хвиин, стараясь её не потревожить. Только через минуту её уже обнимают руки Хвиин и как бы. Бёри, ты пыталась. Подумаешь, литтл спун, подумаешь.

Ккомо спрыгивает с подоконника и забирается к ним на кровать. Место для него найдётся где угодно.

Для Бёри всё это, чему она никак не может придумать какое-то определённое название, кажется очень странным, не всегда комфортным, но всё равно хорошим. Они же толком с тех пор ни о чём и не поговорили. Бёри понятия не имеет, к чему подобный разговор может привести. Но они вроде иногда понимают друг друга молча. В случае с Бёри слова всё лишь усложняют. Что с ними, что без них — ей одинаково.

Тупить это не мешает.

Ккомо мурчит и мнёт лапами одеяло, готовясь ко сну.

Бёри засыпает с мыслью о том, что надо бы Хвиин рассказать про своё необычное утро. Она этому, может, удивится. Или нет, кто знает.

 

— Это сейчас был дабл пиздец.

— Люблю, когда ты подводишь итог всего, что я говорю.

— Как Хвиин, да и ты, господи, тоже, умудряется собирать вокруг себя отборных дебилов и в таком количестве, я не понимаю.

— Не знаю? А что ещё может притягивать тупость?

— Алкоголизм, но тебе это не светит.

Теперь уже Бёри закатывает глаза. Не стоило обсуждать с Хеджин происшествие недельной давности, не в это время суток и не после напряжённого рабочего дня. У Хеджин 24/7 неиссякаемый запас подъёбов и ни одного дельного совета. Не то чтобы Бёри пришла в этот раз за ними, но почему нет-то.

— Лучше скажи, что мне теперь делать и куда двигаться с этим всем.

— Зачем оно тебе, а? Вот вы сколько вместе живёте? Лет пять, кажется.

— Семь.

У Хеджин отвисает челюсть, но она гордо ставит её на место.

— Я тоже в шоке, Хеджин, я тоже.

Хотя внешне Бёри держится молодцом.

— Я не могу поверить, что все эти годы ушли впустую.

— А куда им надо было идти?

— Учитывая, что с того момента, как я познакомилась с вами обеими, причём в разное время и при разных обстоятельствах, я слышу из раза в раз одно и то же, то было куда — и есть ещё!

— Если я скажу, что я не понимаю, о чём ты, что будет?

— Я заеду тебе по морде.

— Вперёд.

Хеджин вздыхает и только даёт ей щелбан. В конце концов Бёри её старше — проявлять уважение иногда надо. У Хеджин это получается отвратно, но лучше, чем у Бёри — понимать и видеть, а ещё чувствовать что-то серьёзное и осмысленное. С этим делом не к Мун Бёри, не к ней.

Хеджин над чем-то думает и хмурится.

Бёри перелопачивает в голове все возможные вариации её ответа, но всё сводится к полюбившемуся Хеджин про ебанутую (тм).

— Сдаюсь.

— Так быстро?

Лицо Хеджин сейчас как мем.

— Вы смогли сойтись спустя столько лет — это уже чудо. Хвиин всё не знала, как к тебе подступиться. Она вообще очень стеснительная и прикрывается хихиками, чтобы не выдать свою обеспокоенность или разочарование.

— Правда, что ли?

— Это же Хвиин, ты чего. Она кажется немного глупенькой, но каждое слово и действие она воспринимает близко к сердцу. Не знаю, каким образом они с Тэён смогли найти общий язык. Да и с тобой тем более.

Бёри не уверена, что этот общий язык нашёлся.

Боже, отношения это такая жопа.

Не то чтобы у Бёри их было много: с Ёнсон ничего так и не склеилось, а уровень тупости Сыльги превышал её собственный, что заранее ни к чему хорошему привести не могло. Так что особых=адекватных примеров у Бёри не наблюдалось. Хеджин примеров же не подаёт, только шифруется.

Сохён из СНСД ей может позавидовать.

— По сути, ты ведь Хвиин и не знаешь. 

— Я даже песни её не слушала.

То, с каким звуком Хеджин сегодня лупит себе фэйспалм, Бёри запомнит на всю жизнь. Знакомый им официант кхекхекает, проходя мимо. Где наш с тобой, Хеджин, пожизненный бан в этом месте, где он? Дайте мне его.

— Попроси помощи у Тэён. Они-то не разлей вода. Хвиин ей доверяет, хотя я бы не стала. Может, у неё один совет для тебя да найдётся.

Бёри очень на это надеется.

 

— Я профан в отношениях.

Бёри тянет руки к потолку, принимая его и за небо, и за господа.

— Не по адресу, сорян.

Они смогли договориться о нормальной встрече, как нормальные люди, не в кафе-под-забором, а в студии Тэён. Правда, она настолько маленькая, что в ней едва помещается и сама Тэён. Будто в погребе, честное слово.

Бёри приходится закинуть ноги себе чуть ли не на голову, чтобы они ей не мешали, и было больше места. Тэён каким-то чудом делает им кофе трясущимися руками, ничего в итоге не проливая. Вот это достижение, да.

Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь? Если получается. Но Тэён, как и обещала, выглядит немного лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Её рваные вьетнамки говорят как раз о другом. Господи, какое же ты горе, Ким Тэён, а.

— Ну что парочки обычно делают? На свидания ходят? Вот и сходите.

— Я как-то об этом и не думала.

— Я тоже, поэтому я ни с кем не встречаюсь и сижу здесь. 

— Ты похожа на бомжа, знаешь?

— Знаю.

— Рада, что с тобой можно по-честному.

— Без проблем.

И Тэён даёт ей пять.

— А пригласи её в караоке? Хвиин хорошо поёт, и она любит такое.

— Хвиин поёт?

Тэён выдаёт протяжное _ООООООООО_ и _понятно всё с тобой_. Бёри не знает, как на это реагировать. Информацию о Хвиин она собирает самую неожиданную и постоянно через жопу. Тэён хлопает её по плечу: не загоняйся, через жопу тоже ж неплохо, хотя бы так, ну.

— Тебе стоит сходить на программу “Давай сначала поговорим с Хвиин”. Она когда-то не так называлась, но тебе пойдёт.

— Стрёмно.

— Будешь столько стрёматься, закончишь в подвале, как я.

Бёри сглатывает. Такая перспектива ей не по душе.

И всё равно это сложно: просто взять и завести с Хвиин разговор о чём-нибудь, конкретно — о ней. Вот жизнь Бёри вся как на ладони — рассказывать ничего не нужно. 

— Что из себя свидание-то представляет? Поход куда-нибудь, что ли? С таким успехом можно подумать, что оно сейчас и у нас с тобой.

— Упаси, господи, Бёри-я.

— Ладно, я загнула.

— Не делай из этого что-то официальное. Предложи ей караоке на выходных и всё. Хвиин сто проц согласится.

Бёри вздыхает и тоже, как и Хеджин совсем недавно, сдаётся. Свидание не свидание, а попробовать стоит. С ней ничего не произойдёт. Не свернётся же она от страха и неловкости в каком-нибудь углу и там так и останется до конца жизни. Бёри молится, чтобы такого не случилось.

У Тэён спадают вьетнамки на пол; она наклоняется их поднять — и, естественно, ударяется головой об стол. Дважды, а потом ещё и об стул.

Хеджин права: вокруг Хвиин одни дебилы.

 

Весь вечер они слушают старые демки и подборки инструментальных альбомов. Когда дело доходит до музыки, Тэён превращается в совершенно другого человека. Более сосредоточенного и уверенного.

Может, Хвиин тоже за всем этим другая. Бёри пытается убедить себя, что ей пока что знать её такую не надо. Она-то и просто Хвиин из соседней комнаты не знает. Не загоняйся, Бёри-я, не загоняйся.

Тэён сбрасывает ей все песни на флэшку.

— Не слушать же тебе только Эксо, да?

И то правда.

 

Утром она слышит _липстик шато_ и улыбается в подушку.

 

По-настоящему нервничать Бёри начинает в день самого свидания. Её натурально и беспричинно колотит, поэтому Бёри, уже собравшись, сидит в коридоре и ждёт Хвиин. Предсказать, что сегодня будет, у неё не выходит. Фантазия Бёри на такое не способна.

Она обнимает сумку Хвиин и очень старается от нервов её не грызть. Не то чтобы у неё были ранее такие привычки.

Хвиин появляется перед ней в неглаженной полосатой рубашке с короткими рукавами, она на неё большая, какой она ещё может быть, и чёрных кожаных штанах. Бёри давит _ох_ в зародыше. Рубашка принадлежит ей, это точно. Бёри не признаёт, но у неё образовался со временем, скорей всего, фетиш на Хвиин в её вещах. То, что у неё ещё, оказывается, есть странный пунктик на всём неглаженном, Бёри понимает только сейчас. 

Или это всего лишь эффект Чон Хвиин.

Трястись Бёри, кстати, не перестаёт, пока Хвиин не берёт её за руку перед выходом и не отпускает всю дорогу до караоке. Нельзя сказать, что это действительно помогает ей успокоиться, но хотя бы отвлекает от.

Бёри повторяет про себя по сто раз: всё пройдёт нормально.

Но проходит неожиданно.

 

Во-первых: мигающие разноцветные лампочки в караоке-комнате Бёри бесят; во-вторых: давно Бёри не было так неловко; в-третьих: Хвиин тоже неловко — и это убивает; в-четвёртых: это пиздец.

Бёри без понятия, какую Хвиин любит музыку, кроме богомерзких Эксо. То есть, она не против спеть что-нибудь из их репертуара, но она как бы и не поёт особо. И первой петь=портить песни она не решается.

Хвиин, слава богу, делает это вместо неё: берёт пульт, прокручивает список вниз-вверх, попадает на одну и нажимает плэй. Она так крепко сжимает свой микрофон, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он сломается, или Хвиин сама себе — пальцы. Бёри никогда не видела её такой.

Когда на экране появляются слова, Бёри тихо охуевает:

— Что это за песня? На каком она вообще языке?

Хвиин пожимает плечами. Она начинает неуверенно, постоянно оглядываясь на Бёри, а Бёри только выжимает улыбку и поднимает большой палец вверх. Понемногу Хвиин раскачивается и на припеве её уже рвёт:

— Я ЖДАЛА ТЕБЯ, ТАК ЖДАЛА, ТЫ БЫЛ МЕЧТОЮ МОЕЙ ХРУСТАЛЬНОЮ, УГНАЛА ТЕБЯ, УГНАЛА, НУ И ЧТО ЖЕ ТУТ КРИМИНАЛЬНАВАААААААААААААААААААААААА—

Бёри не понимает ни слова, но подобрать челюсть, улетевшую на потолок, она не сможет никогда. Хвиин поёт эту несуразицу с каким-то поразительным удовольствием, просто отключившись.

В какой-то момент Хвиин даже вскакивает на диван.

Бёри быстренько крестится.

— Пой со мной!

Спасибо, что вспомнила обо мне. Не спасибо, что вот так.

Бёри очень пытается выдавить из себя хотя бы один звук, но ей это не даётся, не с такой песней. А потом Хвиин на стописятый раз припева, всё ещё стоя на диване, тянет её к себе за галстук — и Бёри, конечно, тянется за ним и столбенеет. В ушах звенит _КРИМИНАЛЬНАВААААААААААААААА_. Это по-странному заводит, но Бёри мысленно душится одеялом.

Хвиин смотрит ей прямо в глаза, ЗАЧЕМ, БОЖЕ МОЙ, заканчивая песню; Бёри смотрит тоже и видит там своё несчастное отражение и ещё сотни тысяч огней, в основном от лапочек в комнате; Бёри сглатывает.

Ебическая сила и йобана обизяна. 

Хвиин выдыхает в микрофон — и Бёри сдыхает.

И это была только первая песня.

Хвиин садится обратно и выпивает два стакана воды залпом. Хорошо, что ни одна из них не употребляет алкоголь, а то кто знает, что было бы, если бы. Думать о таком Бёри не хочется.

— Это было п-прелестно.

Вот поэтому Бёри никогда и никому не оставляет фидбэк. Он слишком калечный, как и она сама. Хвиин ей всё ещё улыбается, заметно перестав нервничать. Вот бы и Бёри так — и Хвиин словно читает её мысли.

Она находит ей песню Бензино.

— Попробуй!

“Дали, Ван, Пикассо” Бёри знает наизусть, но одно дело пытаться почитывать в одиночестве, а другое — когда Хвиин продолжает смотреть на неё огням и при этом ждёт от неё такого вот чуда. Бёри ждёт спасения.

У неё получается не сразу, но Бёри забивает на всё — и шпарит на ура.

Неожиданно приятный фанчир и хлопки Хвиин её подбадривают.

И это как старт: Бёри наконец-то расслабляется.

После они горланят _липстик шато вайн колор ла ла ла ла_. Может, это и отвратительная песня, но (это их песня) у Бёри она ассоциируется с Хвиин — и это кажется чем-то хорошим. В итоге они поют весь “Лотто” от начала и до конца: абсолютно каждую песню, даже ремикс и баллады, которые Хвиин включает на своём плеере. Ничего хуже Бёри в своей жизни не слышала и тем более не пела. Хотя большую часть из них они просто прокукарекивают.

Когда у них остаётся минут пять до конца их забронированного времени, с Бёри что-то происходит — и она просит Хвиин повторить ту первую песню на бис. Хвиин удивляется и всё же включает её снова.

На диван она уже не вскакивает, но за галстук тянет. Он так и висит потом у Бёри на шее развязанным. Куда себя, господи, деть.

Что делать, за что держаться и зачем. 

На одном из припевов Бёри решается подхватить:

— НУ И ЧТО ЖЕ ТУТ КРИМИНАЛЬНАВАААААААААААААААААААА—

И Хвиин на этом смеётся. Не привычным кукареком, а как-то по-другому. У Бёри кружится голова, коленки трясутся. Больше в караоке она ни ногой.

Криминальное тут, кстати, всё.

 

Они идут домой молча. Бёри хочется какао и погладить Ккомо, и немного — спать. Никто не говорил, что свидания так утомительны и забирают столько энергии. Ощущение, что она пьяна, отчего утром у неё будет похмелье.

Горло саднит, и Бёри бы горячего и никаких разговоров до конца недели. Их и так, скорей всего, не будет, но чтоб вот наверняка. Хвиин её в этом понимает и тоже ни слова не произносит. Только прячет улыбку и румянец за рукавом куртки Бёри. Она кажется счастливой.

Уже возле подъезда Бёри осмеливается спросить:

— Тебе понравилось?

— Очень, хотя в караоке я до этого никогда не была.

Бёри кое-кого потом одеялом не накроет, а задушит. И не себя.

Хвиин вдруг приобнимает Бёри за талию одной рукой, а второй опять дёргает за галстук, который она по дороге успела завязать ей обратно (оставь ты его в покое, ну) вниз, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Бёри, а то она не достаёт сама. У Бёри перехватывает дыхание.

Это так—

— Мне всё понравилось.

— Правда?

— Да, Мунбёль-и, мне же нравишься ты.

(и Хвиин целует её первой)

 _вау_.

 

Хеджин пишет: а Хвиини, оказывается, огонь~~

Тэён будто бы подхватывает за ней: я ж те говорила, что караоке сработает ;)

Бёри посылает их обеих.

 

Общение — самая слабая сторона Бёри, а общение с людьми, которые ей нравятся, ещё слабее. Нельзя сказать, что Бёри это очень волнует.

У неё-то и людей таких особо нет. Хеджин ей не нравится и никогда не, её бы уебать лопатой и закопать в чьём-нибудь саду, чтобы на мозги не капала. Тэён же вызывает неопределённые чувства: то ли хочется о ней заботиться круглосуточно, то ли просто дать пизды. Вдруг поможет?

Хвиин как исключение из всего и всех.

Неизвестно, сколько ещё у Бёри уйдёт лет, чтобы прозреть и осознать, что происходит на самом деле. Примеров адекватных отношений у неё опять же нет, никто их не предоставит. Поэтому Бёри он нужен свой собственный.

Даже вот такой, какой он есть сейчас.

(Как калека подзаборная? Хеджин, молчи, пожалуйста)

Но они с Хвиин пьют какао теперь не только на кухне и говорят всё-таки чаще. А ещё Хвиин подарила ей на день рождения домашний планетарий, удивив этим сильнее, чем всем, что уже было до.

Бёри от таких подарков становится неудобно, она ведь ничего подобного в ответ подарить не может. Хвиин тогда отмахнулась и сказала, что он тебе, но светить-то он будет нам и Ккомо тоже.

У Бёри после этих слов сердце сжалось.

И не разжимается до сих пор.

 

_ох воу воу воу_

_ви вилл би зе лаки ванс_


End file.
